Vegeta:Blood to spill
by blue pious
Summary: Vegeta and his team of elite sayins cut a bloody trail in the galaxy.A dark,gritty novel, depicting the life of the Sayin prince 3 years befreo the events recorded in DBZ.


(note: Seing as how you guys all know what Vegeta looks like, I wont bother describing his apearence beyond this. Personally, as I'm writing this, I'm imagining Vegeta looking the way he did in the Frieza saga. At this point Vegeta is weaker than his 18,000 self in DBZ, and he is currently wearing the "old style" battle armor.)

3 years before the events recorded in DBZ….

The motel room was filth. A windowless,dark, decrepit room on the motels 102nd floor, room 302, with flies buzzing around empty containers of half-eaten food rations, the decrepit couch providing a resting place for a dozen drained,dinted beer cans, the cheaply made holorecorder only set to receive the most recent political jargon spoken Yardons so-called political leaders, and the floor littered with "scandaless" magazines depicting the bare bodies of the local inhabitant squid-like population. The motel room was filth, and Vegeta, prince of the sayins, felt right at home. A swipe from his tail cleard off the couch, Vegeta sat down,and raised his muddy boots to rest on the table nearby. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but himself, but Vegeta was tired. He hadn't slept in 5 days. Upon landing on the planet, Vegeta had to take careful plans to concil his space pod, and quietly eliminate any observers of his arrival. His employers wanted a stealthy operation, until the full moon, no one was suppose to learn of the presence of the sayin. As much as he might have wanted to eliminate all witness with a single blast, it would have caused too much damage to the landscape of the planent,and the mushroom cloud would have been harder to conceal. Vegeta had to stalk his prey, making the killings appear to be accidents, no matter how much patience it took for the fools to stray close to the edge of a gorge, or choke on an assorted nut. Vegeta was still surprised that such simple act of telepathy could fool the family members, but no one ever suspected that someone was mentally tightening the lungs of their loved ones, restricting their airflow….

Not to mention the problem that his employers were after the crops of the land, meaning that any fighting had to be done away from the fields that harvested the valuable zerka plant. So Vegeta had to take local transportation (the local residents couldt fly,dang it!) to reach the bustaling metropolis of the planent. With the annialation of their largest city in one night, Vegeta hoped he could convince the planent to surrender. How hard things became when you couldn't simply wage genocide across the planents surface!

Without noticing, Vegeta fell asleep.  
The sun diped down bellow the planents surface,and the moon rose into the sky. This one was in the shape of a cresent. Only a few more hours untill the 2nd moon, the first full moon in months would rise into the sky. At this time, screams were issued in the lobby of the motel, ones that were quickly silenced. An elevader rose a hundred stories up,to rest on the 102nd floor.  
- Four men disembarked, and quietly krept their way to room 302, three of the members preping the energy cannons straoed onto their right arms, one did not, for he had no need of such a device. Without a sound, the three shock troopers raised their cannons to the door of the room, and gloved hands pressed the triggering devices. Yellow bolts of energy quickly melted holes through the door, instantly disinigrating the bed on the far left hand side of the room, the bolts tearing through it and moving on to punch small holes in the motel wall. Their scouthers, built into their helmits immediantly beeped at them that their prey was still alive, and the bolts began tracking right twords the coutch.  
- Awaken by the first volly, Vegeta quickly rolled off the coutch,and into the front, right hand corner of the room, the barley avoiding the yellow bolts that tore through his former position.The dark room had played to his advantage, his attackers hadnt noticed his flight. Now,lighting beams played across the runied room, as the three shock troops enterd the room to search for their prey.  
-- The three seperated, and one of them began to come Vegeta's way, his light began to slowly inch its way to the prince's location. The guard was coming closer,he was now less than 5 feet away. A mistake. Before the light beam fell on his position, Vegeta made his move. Before the guard noticed, Vegeta had rushed foreward,and taken hold of his wrist, snapping it before delivering a kick in the mans gut that sent him hurtaling across the room to make an impression in the rooms wall. His other two compainions turned tword Vegeta,but it was too late.

Vegeta lept across the room, soaring above the two laser blasts sent in his direction,one 30 degrees to his right,the other slightlty to his left. With ease,Vegeta alterted his trajectory and landed with two booted feet on the face plate of the guard on the left, shattering the protective glass,and sending shard of it into the mans eyes. Quickly rebounding, Vegeta sebt himself back into the air,and the word went upside down for a few seconds. During this arch, Vegta outstretched his right index finger, gripping his right arm with his left to steady his aim, he fired the fingertiped blast at the last attacker. The small bolt scorteceh a hole in the mans armor, burning out his heart,and blood followed the blast as it burted its way out of his body. As Vegeta landed, he heard the sound of two dead bodies striking the floor simotaniously.

A smirk came to Vegetas lips, but only because he didn't know about the fourth man. Like a theif in the night, the commando leader lept from the shadows behind Vegeta,and griped him with two hand by the neck. Vegeta felt lightheaded, and dizzy, as the man raised him a couple meters off the floor. His maniacal laughter filled his ears as Vegeta fought against unconsciousness……

CHAPTER 2

Blackness was begging to form over Vegeta's eyes, his lungs were screaming for air. Vegetas fingers were useless, unable to pry open to steal grip that the lead commando had on his neck. In a last, desperate move, Vegeta lashed out, and struck his opponent across the face with his tail. For an instant, the shock of the blow allowed his attacker grip to loosen, and only then was Vegeta able to snake in his fingers, and break the iron glove hold of his opponent. Gasping, Vegeta hit the floor with both feet, and jumped a little backwards to put some space in between his shadowy opponent.  
With a thought, Vegeta flicked the light switch to the "on" position, and the filthy room was flooded in light.

The creature that stood before Vegeta was an Unga'thie. A brown, medium sized species, graced with flowing red hair arching from its skull to it hip, with pointy ears that extended above its head, and purple eyes. The Unga'thie was wearing a combat uniform, in the same style of Vegeta's, besides the color scheme was based on green instead of white. If the blow from the tail had shocked the Unga'thie, it didn't show it anymore, the creature glared at Vegeta, with a no-nonsense frown on its face. Vegeta wondered why it was here, how did he know he was here, but those questions quickly vanished as the assassin leapt forward.

The assains punch came in from above,aimed at Vegeta's head. Vegeta brought his right arm up to block the attack, while launching a punch of his own from his left. The Unga'thie jerked his head to the side, allowing the blow to graze by, while bringing his knee up to smash Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta grunted, and hunched over in pain. Or at least, he pretended to. Catching his foe offguard Vegeta came in with a hard uppercut into the man's gut, and the Unga'thie coffed up blood. Leaping up, Vegeta tried to end the fight with a side kick to the head, but it was intercepted, and the Unga'thie kept his right handed grip. Reinforcing it with his hold with his other hand, the Unga'thie swung Veget around in a semi-circl and launched Vegeta twords the closest wall. Vegeta crashed straight through, and landed in the motels cental hallway, a thousand pieces of debree showerd him from all around. The Unga'thie stood on the inside of the hole he had made, and one of his palms glowed yellow as he pointed it twords Vegeta.

The alien launched the attack at the Sayin prince, shattering the tile floor, and leaving a black stain; however, by the time it landed, Vegeta was gone.  
Using a burst of super speed, Vegeta leapt up from the floor, and took of running towards the elevator, a blur on the ground, a streak through the air, formed into the Sayin halfway down the hallway. With a animalistic yell, The Unga'thie busted through what was left of the wall, and started a barrage of blasts down the hallway toward his target.  
Vegeta was too fast, however, launching himself in a foreword lunge, causing most of the blasts to pass above and bellow him, while launching a blue ball of energy at the elevator doors. The doors quickly blew apart, and Vegeta's lunge turned into a controlled dive that sent him plummeting down the elevator shaft, energy bolts searing by overhead, connecting with the shaft wall. A few seconds latter, Vegeta preformed a semi-summersult, pointing his legs straight down. As Vegeta fell past the 50th floor, he caught a glimpse of the elevator bellow, and let out a laugh as he plowed straight through it, puncturing the top and making a rather large hole through its bottom, while the female Yardith inside fainted in horror.

At the 30th floor, Vegeta began to slow his assent, landing on the bottom floor with no harm. Vegeta quickly pried open the doors, and began his run through the lobby, past the dead security guard with charred holes in their chests, towards the exit. Seconds latter, an explosion busted through the opening of the shaft. Apparently, the elevator couldn't operate very well after Vegeta's improvements. On the other hand, maybe it was the 2nd set of holes the Unga'thie put in it as he followed his prey. His rapid fire of energy bursts quickly cleared away and smoke left over from the explosion, and they hurtled towards Vegeta. Turning around, Vegeta batted away a blast that was aimed for his head, sending it smashing into the reception desk, and began to dodge the blasts sent his way. A jerk to the side, and two slid past to the left, a tiny hop as three slid by underneath…. And a punch to the face as the Unga'thie finished covering the distance between them, catching the Sayin un aware.

Blood gushed from Vegeta's mouth, a tooth became dislodged and soared out into the air. Vegeta flew uncontroalably through the air for a few seconds, before managing to regain controll with a frontwards flip. Landing on the floor, he quickly spun around to blast at his oncoming opponint, and was surprised to see the Unga'thie standing still. Why did he not press his attack?

"You are surprisingly good for a sayin." The Unga'thie spoke in a deep, haunting voice.  
"That punch would have take the heads off most of your kind... you sayins do have such fragile bodies, such a bunch of weeklings you sayins are... or should I say were?"

Vegeta supposed he could have ran for it. A burst of super speed was probably all he needed to get out onto the moonlit night. But Vegeta knew that would be a cowards way out. He could take this Unga'thie brute.  
Slowly, Vegeta began to divert his power to his legs.In order for this to work, he would need to move faster than he did in the hallway, faster than any Sayin had ever move before.  
---- "And I suppose you Unga'thies belive you're superior? Your race is pathetic, you have no honor, no warriors spirit. You do this only for the credits"  
----- "Hmph. And isnt that exactly what you do, Sayin? That is the only reason you are here, is it not? The destruction of this city, the enslavement of its people, the destruction of this world... you, Vegeta, are the one who place credits above all else, it is what drives you, it is what had brought u here to this place. It has brought you here to die"  
---- Vegta's leg mussles were begging to cramp, they overflowed with power... it was almost time. Vegeta just hoped that it worked, otherwise he would be dead.

"No, you're wrong! Credits mean nothing to me! I do it for the honor, the slaughter! The taste...the taste of my opponints blood on my lips is invigerating, it consumes me. It is what I live for. and tonight, you wretched Ungathie, I will taste YOUR blood. FOR TONIGHT THERE IS MUCH BLOOD TO SPILL!"

His tensing,cramping muscles finaly found relive as Vegeta finnaly released his energy in one tramendous burst. Vegeta felt like he was shot out of a cannon, before his opponint could blink, Vegeta had crossed the distance,inches away from the Unga'thies face. Vegeta saw the Ungathies face begging to rise, so he quickly sidesteped, and circled around to his back. Looking ahead, Vegeta could see the impossible. A huge cloud of dust and smoke and tile raised from the floor where Vegeta had been, bellowing 10 feet into the air, and slowly growing. Vegeta could see himself, or rather his after image, a few feet away from the Ungathie. The Ungathies punch slowly,slowly raised up, and punched the after image, a surprise of shock slowly spred to his face as his fist past right through. All in incredible slow motion. Vegeta never dared to hope for this kind of result. He realized that it would be a good idea to hit his foe now, before the affect wore off.

A punch into his back shatterd armor, pierced flesh and bonce, and cause a look of absolute horror as the Unga'thie stared down at his chest, his chest with a crimson glove protuding from it. His mind coulnd't grasp what had happend, and for a moment, the Unga'thie ponderd where Vegeta had gotten this color glove. When he rememberd it use to be white, the shock wore off, and his mouth opeaned to issue screams of pain.

Another smirk came to Vegeta's face.  
"You Unga'thies, such a fragile species."  
Vegeta pulled his glove back out,and blood followed in its wake, a speck landing on Vegeta chin. Instinctively, his tounge slurped it up. The blood was warm and sweet tasting, with just a little bit of spice to it.  
"Perfect. I'm going to enjoy the rest of that. Maybe'll I'll make it into some kind of special sauce."  
-------- "GRAAAAHHH!" With a burst of rage, the Ungathie made a hand swip aimed for Vegeta's head, but even now that time had resumed its normal flow, Vegeta had no trouble ducking it. In a flash, Vegeta sent his right boot up in a high kick that connected with the aliens chin, sending him flying upwards, crashing through the floors and ceiling of the motel floors above.  
Vegeta flew upwards throgh the holes his opponint had kindly made for him. On the 6th story, Vegeta caught up with his prey, and took hold of that long flowing red hair. Vegeta spun his prey about in a whirlwind, and would have kept it out for hours, had the hair not riped out of it's skull.

Smashing through a living room, and into a kitchen of the adrorning apartment, the Unga'thie finnaly came to a halt in front of a giant, 20 ft tall window. A midnight purple sky was the backdrop of more than a dozen skyscrapers that could be seen from a look out the window. Apparently, he wanted to die in one of the hotel's suites. Vegeta calmly landed on the floor a few feet nearby, making sure to divert his eyes away from the moon.

" Damn you!." The weakling spoke as he struggled to his knees,coughing up blood, spiting up a dozen teeth, and grasping the hole in his chest.  
"I...cannont...loose...to a...a... monkey."  
------ A vein poped on Vegeta forehead, his rage began to boil. "WHAT did you call me?"  
The dying man's only answer was an enery blast from his free hand. Vegeta effortlessly turned to the side, allowing it to soar on past, before answering with one of his own. The blast struck his target in the shoulder, sending him spining into the air, through the glass, and down,down, down, to thud on the streets bellow.

Vegeta walked to the windows edge, and peared down to the streets bellow. He managed to make out a form of a man slowly crawling to his feet and began to limp away, dragging along a broken leg, and a shatter right arm hung at his side.

"Heh, that man truly has a Sayins will to survive. His pathetic stuggle for survival almost makes me want to keep him alive...but then, he had to go and call the Sayins a weakling race. I think its time I'll show him a Sayin tecnique first hand: The royal tecnique known as the Shi'hando.

In a slow, delebrate manner, Vegeta raised his right arm, and pointed it at the retreating form of the Ungathie. Vegeta channeld his spirit through it, and an invisable cord of energy latched onto his victim. Through this, Vegeta could do a number of tecniques, he could disenegrate his flesh, or simotaniously rip his bones out of thier sockets, impolding them through the flesh. But those were only moves hed use to finish off a weakling, like an injured saibaman. The Unga'thie had fought with honor, he had given Vegeta a good match. And so, Vegeta wanted his death to be as painfully, as satisfying as possible.  
--- A spark of energy flowed through the invisable cord, striking the Unga'thie in the back. Uncontrollably, his musles began to swell, his bones began to grow in an unatural state. Air began to fill his body, expanding it, making the Unga'thie swell up like a balloon. A few seconds later, it was all over, the ballon had busted, and its remains litterd the air, floating down twords the concreate...

Now that it was finished, a since of pride filled Vegeta, if fulled him, it made him feel alive. He needed no one, there was no being alive who could stand up to his almighty power! Content, Vegeta at last allowed himself to gaze upon the full moon, and the transformation began.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the city.-----------

The spacepod was smoldering,smoking in its newly formed crater. The door had been opeand only seconds before, and a warrior rose to his full hight. He was wearing the latest equipment, a scouter that not only interpreted position, but the power leval of any person on this planent.  
"Kiwi!", The voiced hissed from the scouter's speaker.  
"The squad leader is dead, the target escaped his own assasination. Implimit plan Alpha beta 3..."

"At once lord..."  
"And Kiwi! Make sure you do not leave behind a trace. After you accomplish you're mission, make sure the planent is destroyed!"


End file.
